


newly made matters

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, phil the beagle, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19563493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: For their first anniversary, Lincoln thinks he'll get peace.It's not what he gets by a long shot.





	newly made matters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "What's the matter?"

It was their anniversary, so Lincoln figured he’d leave work early, stop for some roses, and get some dinner started for Daisy before she got home. All celebration, no fuss – a reasonable expectation, right?

What he didn’t expect was their belongings all over the house, their dog Phil chasing his tail in endless circles and Daisy running around just as frantically. He was almost afraid to ask, to be honest.

“Honey?” Daisy looked up. Phil kept running. “What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?” Daisy sighed. “You…you weren’t supposed to see this,” she said, waving a tired hand at the mess. “I was supposed to have found it before you got home, but clearly, I haven’t found it, and now the surprise is ruined, it’s all fucked and probably’s going to make me –” She stopped, halfway to tears. “I’ve ruined it.”

Lincoln stepped close and hugged her tight. “Nothing’s ruined, babe. It’s our anniversary. All we need is us, okay? I don’t need surprises or fancy gestures. I just need you.” He wiped gently at the tears on her face. “I got you.”

Phil, who had disappeared sometime during Daisy’s rant, trotted back in with a baby blue box in his mouth. Seeing the box sent Daisy into a wave of hysterical, exhausted laughter, and she bent down to ruffle the beagle’s head before standing. “This was what I was meant to give you,” she said with a rueful laugh. “Happy anniversary.”

Lincoln frowned. “All this for a tiny box? Babe, you didn’t have to –”

“Just open it, okay?” Some ribbon later, nestled inside a pile of paper strips was a tiny sonogram. Lincoln swore his heart stopped before kicking into double drive.

This couldn’t be happening. “I’m –”

“Congratulations,” Daisy grinned, cupping his cheek and leaning to kiss him. “Dad.”


End file.
